Unhappily Ever After
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: A boy, a girl...and the forces that may drive them apart! Gomez and Morticia struggle to find their own story book ending, despite what their Families have arranged!


It was a seasonably gloomy day at the Addams' manor. A storm raged outside as guests were arriving left and right with luggage in tow. Mamma Addams had graciously rented out the house to the rest of the clan while they were in town for the evenings funeral. Gomez Addams sat in the front hall and watched as family members readied themselves for the celebration. Gomez was not in a mood to celebrate Cousin Balthazar's funeral tonight, for he was still a suspect in the case. His Latin blood boil, he was disgusted that the authorities thought he had murdered his cousin, his own flesh and blood, mi familia! However, he was quite flattered they though it was his elaborate scheme.

In the midst of Gomez's silent bitterness, the door flung open to show case a sobbing blonde, who was obviously trying to make a scene. Behind her stood her mother, Gomez recognized her to be Mrs. Frump, Mamma's best friend from high school. The dramatics then clicked in his mind, this was Ophelia, Balthazar's fiancé! Mamma quickly rushed in, ushering the women to their room, mostly to muffle Ophelia's obnoxious wailing.

Not much silence followed suit, for hurricane force winds blew open the large front door sending it crashing into the wall beside it. The lightening illuminated the small figure standing in the frame. As the thunder clapped she was revealed, the most exquisite creature to ever grace the planet. Gomez watched her intently as her haunting eyes darted back and forth in both horror and awe. He was drawn to her like a sirens call. She was beautiful, her silken black hair hung in two braids, which swayed by the sides of her face, carved by the Gods out of pure alabaster now doubt. Her simple gray frock hid her womanly splendor in childhood innocence.

"May I help you with something?" Gomez asked trying not to seem too eager.

"I'm looking for my mother and blubbering older sister" the words rolled off her tongue so eloquently and precisely as she locked her eyes with his, "Do you know which way they went?"

"Ahhh, you must be Mrs. Frump's daughter, I'm Gomez Addams" He held out his hand with a slight bow.

"Morticia Frump" she too extended her arm and placed her hand in his.

"Morticia" he whispered letting lust drip from every syllable. Gomez brought her hand to his lips.

Morticia's eyes winded at the action, an eyebrow rose in skepticism she stared at the silly, childish man in front of her. She soon relaxed, becoming more comfortable with the idea of a stranger kissing her knuckles. Gomez, then with the same hand, escorted her to her room and once again placed a fluttery kiss on her fingers, as if to say 'goodbye'.

Morticia was used to having men fall at her feet and ogle at her from a distance, but there was something peculiar about Gomez Addams, and she didn't quite know what to make of it. Morticia found she had a fondness for him, which was surely something for she barely tolerated those around her. It was if at the very moment she met his gaze a small pang hit her heart and suddenly she was attracted to him. Morticia saw her duffle at the end of the bed and began rummaging though it trying to find a suitable outfit for tonight. Maybe it's his mustache, she began to think of Gomez again, or his accent that spoke her name so beautifully, or his cologne. Gomez Addams smelled exactly what she thought every man should smell like, passion, strength, sex, loftiness with a hint of cigars. Morticia sighed trying to remember it once again. She brushed the thought away though, and pulled out her black dress. Morticia had to ready herself for her first funeral, her toes curled in excitement.

That night the Addams clan clustered around the freshly dug grave to lay Cousin Balthazar to rest. Ophelia, adorned in a bulky black dress, stood towards the front, staring blankly at the casket, sobbing. Gomes rolled his eyes; she certainly did not understand the dynamics of an Addams' funeral.

Then through the crowd of people a lovely young woman emerged. Her dress was tight, floor length, black, with a tight corset. The same shimmering hair fell down her back, curing at the ends, framing the ever charming ivory complexion. The child was stripped away with one foul swipe of red lipstick. She stood next to her sister, a smile played on her face as she gazed upon the coffin ad the body inside.

"Morticia?" he murmured eyes now bugged out of his head.

She was irresistible before, but now she just made his weak in the knees Morticia was ecstasy and Gomez, clearly, was not the only one who noticed. He looked among the crowd and found that more people were gawking over her then the corpse, even his own brother Fester. Gomez could not allow his eyes to leave her, she then met his gaze, smirked, fluttered her lashes, and averted it again. He could hardly pay attention during the eulogy. After the minister was finished most of the family members made their way into the ballroom for the actual celebration. Gomez watched as Morticia ignored several advances made by his cousins as she approached him. She again extended her hand. He lovingly accepted and gave it a customary kiss, almost as if to claim her in front of his family.

"Tish," he mused looking up from her hand.

"Gomez," she flirted back, admiring the new pet name" Morticia paused, "May I ask the cause of death?"

"Sure if you can handle the details," she gave him an assured glance, "He was poisoned, and right as he drank from the glass he was shot from both sides, and as his head hit the table we saw the knife in his back." Gomez sighed as a smile played on his face, "What a way to go!"

"I should say so!" Morticia's eyes lit up, now studying the body in greater detail.

"Even worse, they think I am to blame" he shrugged.

"That is such an honor!" she grasped his hand between hers. They glanced at the body again, and watched it descend into the ground.

"C'est la vie" the words few out of her mouth and into the air like a perfumed fog. Gomez's hair stood on end as the blood of passion coursed through his Latin veins. He took her hand again and placed what felt like a million tiny spiders on her skin.

"Tish, that's French, speak more!" he demanded between kisses, Morticia was stunned but did as she was told.

"Un, deux, trois, bonjour…pourquoi!"

The kisses became more fervent as they trailed up her arm. They stopped at her neck and she could feel his passion radiating from them. Morticia closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side to allow him to continue up to her jaw line. A voice behind them cleared its throat.

"Gomez," a bald young man waved, "Come on Mamma has an announcement!"

"Coming Fester," Gomez reluctantly replied, pulling away from his beloved Tish "Come querida," he took her by the hand "We celebrate!"

Gomez lead Morticia through the grave yard, he explained the deaths of his relatives as they went along. The two entered the mansion and took the long way to the ballroom, which consisted of many secret hallways and tunnels. Morticia found herself confused and fascinated all at the same time. Finally, they entered the large ballroom and began to waltz. Gomez held Morticia's tiny waist in his hand, slowly groping the fabric, he became a little more animalistic with his emotions, and she liked it. However, the dance was interrupted by his mother sharply pulling him away and dragging him up to the front of the room. Mamma Addams waved her arms to gain the crowd's attention.

"I have an announcement to make!" she began "Since the death of our beloved Cousin Balthazar came as such a surprise, we have found several loose ends that need to be tied up. The most important being his fiancé, Ophelia Frump. It was their duty to join our two families in an arranged marriage. Since Esther and I have been friends for so long, we found it necessary to arrange a new marriage with Ophelia and one of my boys. So I would like to introduce my son, Gomez to his future bride, Ophelia!"

The room burst into applause, Ophelia giggled and threw her arms around Gomez's neck. Morticia was stunned, and dare she say it hurt, and scorned in the worst way possible. She tore out of the room, as quickly as she could, and for the first time in her entire life, tried not to cry. Gomez was in shock, he could only think of Morticia. If he had known his mother was planning this he would not have vigorously tried to woo her. Then through the corner of his eye he saw her dash out of the large double doors. Gomez broke away from Ophelia's iron tight grasp, in an attempt in to catch up with Morticia, but she was gone. Gomez had lost her, in more ways than one.

The party soon ended, guests retired to their chambers and were fast asleep. Gomez Addams, however, remained awake, aimlessly wandering the halls of his massive home. His oldest companion, Thing, trailed right along with him. What could he do/ He did not love Ophelia, nor did he even like her for that matter. Gomez was utterly and truly in love with Morticia. Love was new to Gomez. He knew the power of lust all too well, he was a terrible flirt, and he could admit that. He knew he was charming, dashing, and could woo any woman he chose, without allowing the situation to become too messy. Gomez now only had eyes for his Morticia. However, he could not disgrace either family's honor. Gomez was in quite a predicament. As he rounded the corner, she came into his view. Morticia stood before him with sopping wet hair that fell to her back and clung to her beautiful pale skin. She was clad only in a black towel, with his surname vertically embroidered in silver along the edge. Gomez's body tensed with anger, disdain, lust, and ultimately love for the Goddess before him. He felt as if he were going to faint. Morticia's melancholy gaze met his; sadness could be seen across her face.

"Bon Nuit, Gomez" Morticia whispered as she opened the door.

He felt his heart skip a beat, "Tish, that's French!"

The French, It was a drug to him. She was a temptress. Something snapped inside Gomez Addams' head as he shed his right judgment. He took Morticia's arm and began his loving trail of kisses, backing her into the room. Morticia once again felt the allure of his love. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. It was not just coincidence that he happened to catch her almost naked in the hallway, it was all her plan. Morticia wanted proof that he truly did love her, for she had fallen head over heel for this silly man and his mustache. Gomez was hers and she knew better than to just play nicely when it came to love! Yes, she would be upsetting her family, but when you play with fire, you get your fingers burned. If they wanted to take away what was rightfully hers, Morticia would burn them just as badly as they burned her. Her train of thought was interrupted by a very abrupt, passionate, kiss on the lips, their first kiss. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" he blushed as he averted her ever powerful stare.

"I do my darling querido, Amour!" she whispered tilting his head up with her index finger. Once again he pressed his lips to hers, soaking it in, enjoying every moment of it, slowly realizing the trouble he could cause.

"I can't stop" Gomez sighed.

"I can," Morticia murmured "but I don't want too!"

"Cara Mia!" he took her in his arms and pulled her body close to his own.

"Mon Cher!" She spoke almost into his mouth.

Their lips crash, while tongues fought to drive their way into each other's mouth. Gomez picked up his beloved and threw her on to the bed. He rid himself of the silk smoking jacket and climbed on top of her. Morticia's nimble fingers swiftly undid the buttons on his matching shirt. Gomez took her arms and pinned her to the bed and once again forced his lips upon hers. Morticia, in the midst of the love match, bit his bottom lip. Gomez pulled back and brought a hand to his now numb mouth and gently wiped at it. Blood. No one had ever made him bleed before. His eyes flickered towards her. Morticia had a small glint in her eyes as she watched his blood fall on to her chest. She liked to play dirty. Gomez attacked her neck, nipping at it between kisses, which she found more pleasure in than he did. His Tish was bleeding now too, he considered them even, a truce of sorts. However, Gomez wanted more; his body ached for more of her. He was like a balloon about ready to burst, he needed more. Gomez grasped the fold of the towel, ready to strip it from her body. Two small hands soon grabbed his. Morticia had to stop him; this was wrong, even for her. This would mar both family names, which already had enough strikes against them. It was not as if she did not enjoy it, oh no she did. Morticia longed for his rough, unhinged touch. She wanted to have him inside of her, she was wished for that pain and the closeness that joined with it, but Morticia could not bring herself to hurt her sister. She looked up and met Gomez's hungry eyes, begging to let him continue.

"Tish…please" he groaned.

"No Bubala, not tonight. We can't tonight" she replied bringing his head down to her chest.

"The marry me Cara, marry me!" he nestled into her towel covered cleavage.

"I wish I could say yes, but what of Ophelia darling?" she ran her fingers through his hair.

He sighed "Say yes tonight, so I may sleep on ideas for tomorrow" Gomez wrapped his arms around her slender body.

"Then yes my dear, yes." Morticia said breathlessly as her eyes glazed over the man loved and desired, above all other. He was asleep. His presence was a comfort and soon lulled her to sleep.

Morticia awoke the next morning to find Gomez gone. He must have left early that morning, to not raise any suspicion. She slowly rose from the bed and strode over to the dimly lit vanity. Morticia found herself to be fixed on her appearance. She was disheveled, her hair a mess, lips swollen, and dried blood stained a good portion of her neck. Oh the blood, some his, some her own, forever tangled together, like the two should be. She blotted at it, wiping it away to hide the actions from last night. Morticia dressed herself and combed her hair, still intently thinking of Gomez. There was a sudden rapping at the door. Gomez turned into the room and placed his arms around her waist.

"Tish," he murmured into her ear.

"Good Morning, Bubala" She brushed her lashes against his cheek.

"I fixed everything" Gomez smiled.

Morticia listened as Gomez's explained his master plan. He had introduced her sister to his Cousin Itt, who swept Ophelia off her feet. He had taken her on a lovely date in the swamp and even put up with her crazy daisy picking obsession. Ophelia had broken off her engagement to Gomez.

The two quickly embraced, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. In the midst of their small love session, Fester broke in the door.

"Itt's gone!" he screamed in panic

"What's left?" Morticia questioned.

"Cousin Itt" he bellowed once again.

More devastation followed as the day continued. Ophelia reaffirmed her engagement to Gomez, after not being able to receive a steady commitment from Cousin Itt. Ophelia did not care who she was supposed to marry as long as she was able to be married. So in turn, she pushed the ceremony up to that evening, while the entire clan was still in town. Morticia and the two Addams brothers spent most of that morning trying to derive any scheme to stop the looming nuptials.

By the time lunch rolled around, the trio had come up with nothing (well nothing legal…or humane) and Ophelia had begun to redesign the home. Addams' Manor was now adorned with hideous floral prints, Lurch was clad in entirely white suit, and even thing was subject to Ophelia's madness with his own bow tie. Mamma Addams was surely going to go insane if any of these changes became permanent. Morticia and Gomez spent a majority of the day curled together in one of the deepest and darkest hidden tunnels. Fester literally had to pull his brother away when it was time to ready for the ceremony.

Morticia found herself aimlessly roaming the halls of her sister's future home, before arriving to the bridal suite. There she found her sister being primped and made over by many women, with brushes and curlers. Morticia dressed herself off in the corner, not caring to much about her appearance. She wore a floor length gown that corseted tight against her skin. It was a royal purple with a black lace overlay, and the neck was cut in a deep V. The commotion died down, leaving Morticia and Ophelia alone together.

"What do you think of Gomez?" Ophelia mused as she pursed her pink lips and tousled her blonde ringlets.

"What do you mean?" Morticia felt the tension in her body just from hearing his name.

"Your opinion of him? You always have one about EVERYONE!" she put so much stress on the last word, referring to her sister's negativity and disdain for those who came into her line of sight. Morticia remained silent. "Come on Morticia, you always have one!"

"Is it so bad to not have an opinion of him?" Morticia sighed running her hand through her thick hair, trying to avoid her sister's judging eyes. There was a pause.

"You love him don't you?" Ophelia sighed speaking to her sister's back. Morticia froze and closed her eyes wishing her sister had not figured out her dirty little secret.

"No, why would you say that?" her cold words cut through her sister's statement.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Morticia!" Ophelia replied very matter-of-factly.

"I'm surprised you even know where the Nile River is!" Morticia spat, turning her head.

"Girls! Stop! Ophelia it's time" their mother yelled to ready them.

Morticia made her way down the aisle first, cringing every step of the way. This was the closest she would ever come walking down to meet her beloved Bubala. Gomez watched her so intently, his eyes never leaving her, tearing him apart inside and out. He wanted to take her in his arms and proclaim his undying love to her. However, she glided past him, to wait with the rest of the bridal party. The march began to play and Ophelia came down the staircase, he could not even look at her. His eyes darted between what he was supposed to want and what he needed so badly. She finally reached him; they held hands awkwardly, while the preacher began. It came to the point in the ceremony where the minister asked if anyone objected to the marriage. Several hands were raised, however one shocked the families most, and it was Ophelia's.

"I can't do this" she sighed.

"You can't!" Gomez jumped a little too eagerly "Why not?"

"You fell in love with the other Frump" Ophelia smiled. She ran to Morticia "Come on baby sister! Looks like you're first!"

Ophelia yanked Morticia down the aisle once more. Morticia did not protest this time. The band began the traditional Addams' Family wedding march and Ophelia found her seat in the crowd. Morticia then took her first step to becoming the future Mrs. Gomez Addams. Her eyes locked with his as she took what felt like eternity to walk towards him. As Morticia came in arms reach Gomez pulled her to his side, holding her safe in his grasp. The minister began again, this time there were no objections. The ceremony was short and simple. The only frill consisted of their adlibbed pledges to each other. The two exchanged rings, Gomez's a simple silver band and Morticia's a beautiful onyx stone laced with diamonds. The minister finished the ceremony forever binding them together. Gomez passionately kissed his beautiful wife, as his arms held her close to his body, while hers flew around his neck to fully envelope his lip. As they seal their love, it was as if at that very moment, no one else existed.

The happy couple continued to the reception, half dazed that the marriage actually went through. Gomez kept his arm securely around Morticia's waist, keeping her close, never wanting to let her go. During dinner her hand was perfectly poised right on his knee stating her claim. The two coped with traditional wedding activities like a bouquet toss and cutting the cake. However, they did enjoy the garter toss (Which Gomez grabbed with his teeth) and of course their first dance. Gomez and Morticia partook in a sultry, passionate tango, which awed guest and also made some very uncomfortable.

They soon escaped the madness in the ballroom and found their way to Gomez's private quarters. He picked up his bride and carried her over the threshold and to the bed. Morticia grabbed Gomez's face in her hands, her nails dug into his skin as she rolled him over on to his back. She straddled his waist, pulling his face away from hers. Morticia stood in front of her husband and gently tugged on a string in her dress, letting it fall and pool at her feet. Gomez's eyes went wild and he let go of all his sanity, nothing could stop them this time. He then took his bride in his arms and made sweet, passionate love to her. After several hours of marital bonding and a few battle wounds later, the two lovers laid next to each other, tangled together. Gomez held Morticia's this frame against his, while he buried his head in her hair. Morticia's slender fingers traced lazy circles along his chest as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Are you unhappy my darling?" his eyes gazed upon her.

"Oh yes," she fluttered her lashes and met his lip "yes, completely!"


End file.
